Daddy's little hulk
by chris62287
Summary: Bella has been keeping a secret. This is a one-shot the day of the baseball game and what happens when Bella gets angry. Mix of Twilight, Hulk and even a little Spiderman. Eh, I was bored and stuck on my other stories, this is what happened :) Only rated M for language and vamp death (nothing major)


"Hey Charlie, you mind if I go with the Cullen's to play baseball this afternoon?"

People here in Forks think it's strange I call my dad Charlie. That's because they don't know he's not my real dad.

"Yea kid, no problem. You decide to finally give up on the klutz act?" Charlie asked me while laughing a bit. I'm actually a well balanced person but I do everything I can to make sure no one ever sees the real me.

"Nah," I laughed with him, "I'm just watching."

**~Flashback~**

Yea, so my real parents are actually scientists. Renee was an intern where they worked and discovered a few things about my family as she got closer to us.

My biological parents had to give me up when I was 5 years old because apparently I take after my father more than they thought I would. My father is Bruce Banner. You guessed it, The Hulk.

I was kept a secret because my maternal grandfather was trying to capture my dad to experiment on and would've loved to get his hands on me too if he found out.

As a baby I was always very calm and quiet. Never cried or really let anything affect me. Even when I got hurt no tears were shed.

When I was 5 my grandfather found us in a college university. Renee had already become like family, even taking the role as my aunt. She had noticed something about us but out of love and respect for our family she never said a thing.

I happened to walk into my mom's office while reading my most recently acquired biology textbook and found grandfather holding moms shoulders tightly while screaming at her about my monster of a father.

Yes, I know, 5 and reading a textbook. What can I say? Smart parent's equals smart kid.

Well, I got mad. Mom had tears in her eyes and I just kind of flipped I guess. I dropped my book as my body started to shake in rage. I let loose an inhuman growl catching the attention of mom and her father. My body started to shift, I grew taller and muscles started to form on my once scrawny body.

"Mommy," I growled, "Let. Go. My. Mommy." I spoke slowly like a child just learning to speak. I took a step towards them.

They both gasped as grandfathers grip tighten on my mother. I grabbed my mother by her waist pulling her from his grasp and placed her safely behind me. I was now just slightly taller than her and she felt as light as a feather.

I picked up the desk that was bolted to the ground and was about to do some damage when I felt a small delicate hand on my arm. I turned slightly to acknowledge my mommy.

"Isabella, honey, you need to put mommy's desk down." She spoke calmly to me and since I was a good little girl I did as mommy said.

"Good girl, that's good honey. Now, I need you to relax for me ok? Come here," mommy had one hand holding mine and the other rubbing my arm soothingly as she led me to the couch. She guided me to sit on the floor while she sat on the couch. She laid my head on her lap and ran her fingers through my hair.

"That's right baby girl, just close your eyes. Take a little nap baby its ok, mommy will protect you."

Realizing I actually was tired I did as she said and took a nap. I woke later in a hotel room with mommy daddy and Aunty Renee. Mommy and daddy explained everything to Renee and me.

Turns out on one of the experiments to get rid of daddy's hulk they were able to create me. They explained to us what I had subsequently become. It seemed I was more in control than daddy hulk, though I still look just like him just slightly more feminine.

Of coarse being a five year old, my response was "no wonder my favorite color is green!"

Mommy daddy and Renee all laughed. They sobered up quickly though as they informed me I would be leaving with Aunty Renee. Renee had her best friend from childhood, Charlie, in Forks, Washington. They acted as though I was their child and informed the town Renee was pregnant when she left and Charlie knew but was just waiting on our return.

Charlie was told my story and had no problem with everything. He really was like a second father to me. He taught me how to shoot a gun and go bow hunting, fishing and hiking too. Charlie was an all around nature man and I loved it. In public, however, I always tripped over nothing and made sure to keep away from people.

At age 8, just 3 short years with Charlie, my new parents decided to stage a breakup. They thought I was getting too much attention in the small town and even smaller school.

I tried to act like I didn't already know all they had to teach but it was so hard to contain myself. After correcting my 3rd grade teacher about some nonsense scientific formula, ok well it led to me giving her the scientific formula, Renee said it was too close and we had to leave. Charlie agreed whole heartedly though he wanted to visit for 2 weeks every summer. I had become his little girl and he didn't want to loose me.

Phoenix, Arizona was hot. In Forks Renee and Charlie helped me practice with my hulk; in Phoenix it wasn't so easy. One day walking home from the library when I was 10 I turned down an alley and saw 4 big guys pushing around a scrawny boy who was in my class. I got angry, I hated bullies. I controlled the hulk enough not to get too big for normal but I couldn't stop it all together.

After breaking one guy's nose and knocking out the tooth of another all 4 ran. I was left with the scrawny one. I remembered his name being Peter.

He was on the floor, bruises everywhere and unconscious. I picked him up and took the back way home. Mom gasped when she saw us. She couldn't get me to calm down right away.

Peter was the smartest in my class, second only to me but I didn't let anyone know that. I learned after Forks.

Mom had me lie him down on the couch. I just sat next to him watching as mom cleaned him up. I knew his name but that was it so we had to wait till he woke to call his mom. After an hour or so his eyes started to flutter.

I relaxed big time and felt myself shrinking. His eyes opened fully but only registered my normal appearance with my shredded clothes.

Turned out Peter lived with is aunt and uncle. His parents had died in a plane crash a few years earlier. Peter and I became best friends; I'm sure he knew about me but never asked. He knew when I was ready I'd tell him.

When we were 12, we were walking home from the library (again I know, but hey we're geeks) when we got cornered. Some drunken guys who I guess thought they'd knock out Peter and try some things I don't even want to think about with me.

Once again, angry Bella means bad news for bad guys.

I turned to Peter with sad eyes, "I'm sorry Pete; I would've preferred to tell you than show you. Just please don't freak, I'll explain later, promise"

"I know Bells, its fine. Just be careful," he responded with a nod and a smile.

Once again, it was dark and we led them to an alley with just one door near by. I was having trouble keeping the hulk at bay so I finally just kept my back to them as I was breathing heavily.

I just stared into Peter's eyes and him mine as I felt my body grow. I heard my clothes shred. Peter, still smiling at me, nodded once again. I slowly turned still breathing heavily, my heart was in overdrive.

The guys were momentarily stunned before deciding they were to drunk to care. At this point they were looking for a fight and I gave it to them. It was messy to say the least. I didn't kill them but since I didn't know how to fight I just used brute strength causing quite some damage.

When I was done, I was still angry and couldn't calm down. Peter tried to help but I backed myself into a wall as he came closer, I was worried I'd hurt him. I was whimpering when we heard the one door I noticed early shut.

We both snapped to it and saw an elderly man with dark skin and long hair pulled back in a ponytail just leaning on his cane staring at us. He smiled slightly and gestured us to follow him inside.

Turned out he had been there the day I helped Peter and confirmed his suspicions of me tonight. He owned a dojo where he taught all different types of fighting and self discipline.

He gave Peter and I classes free of charge saying we would need those skills, cryptic much? He even gave me private lessons to control my anger better. Yea, apparently puberty causes mood swings, but after training with Master Lee I was ready.

Peter and I tended to attract danger like moths to a flame. Now though my hulk was controlled and I knew how to channel its strength at a lesser amount to avoid the change and with all the fighting and self defense we learned Peter and I were safe.

Peter could fight but I always felt the need to protect him. He was still my scrawny best friend with glasses and it wasn't as easy to hurt me. Being hulk I was faster and stronger. When we were 16 Peter became friends with this kid Harry.

Apparently they've actually known each other for a while but Peter and I being so inseparable they didn't hang out much. Peter was looking to intern with Harry's father though so they got closer. I thought it was a good thing because around that time Renee found Phil.

Phil was a good guy, younger but he was definitely perfect for Renee. Knowing that Renee now had someone and so did Peter I decided it was the perfect time to go live with Charlie again.

I told Peter first and promised we'd keep in touch. Renee wasn't as easy to convince. She loved her best friend and knew he'd take care of me but she just didn't want to loose me. With the help of her new fiancé we convinced her that after the wedding I'd go stay with my dad.

We never told Phil the whole story though I told Renee after I was with Charlie she could inform him. She trusted him so in turn I did too. Plus it would make visits easier if he knew Renee and Charlie had never actually been together to make a child. I'm sure he found it weird how she was best friends with her daughter's father.

Well, you know what happened after that, I moved back with Charlie and fell in love with a vampire.

Since leaving my biological parents we have had very little contact. Currently I believe they are somewhere in the amazon.

I know I should probably tell the Cullen's my secret since I know theirs but I figure if I figured theirs out on my own they should figure mine out. It's not my fault that for vampires they are so completely unobservant.

**~Real time~**

I hear the front door and run down the stairs tripping on the last two. Charlie gives me a knowing smirk. He doesn't know the Cullen's are vampires but he does know Edward can read minds. He figured that out himself before I got here. He even warned me so I knew not to think about certain green things, though I now know it was a moot point as my mind is silent to Edward.

After the pleasantries Edward and I leave. He helps me into Emmett's jeep and we take off. One thing my hulk loves about forks is the forest, we missed it during our time in Arizona. Maybe that's why mom and dad are in the amazon.

I'm so excited as we drive through the forest trails; I know to keep my heart rate relaxed though. Edward once asked about my heart monitor bracelet. I just told him I had heart problems as a kid and had to monitor it, not all of us had super hearing like some vampires I knew. After the joke he let it go. My hearing was better than most but not good enough to hear my own heart.

The game started with Esme and my self as referees. Its times like these I wish the Cullen's knew. I'd be able to go hulk and play with them.

Edward was showing off and everyone knew it but we were having fun. It was the 3rd inning when Alice and Edward both froze. Everyone ran in and started talking vamp speed. Alice kept apologizing to me saying she just didn't see it. I was completely clueless.

I was getting angry and annoyed that they kept talking like I wasn't here. My heart monitor started beeping uncontrollably. I tried some calming breathes but it wasn't working too well. I suddenly felt calm wash over me and shot a grateful glance to Jasper. He just smiled in return.

It's a shame he was the only Cullen I wasn't allowed to get to know. We don't count Rosalie since she just hates me.

After taking another calming breath I asked in a tight voice showing my aggravation, "would someone please clue the human in?"

"I'm so sorry," Alice said again. It was starting to bother me how she kept apologizing like I was the mind reader and knew what she was talking about. At my glare she continued, "they were leaving but than they heard our game and decided to come back."

"Bella, take your hair down," said Edward as he started doing it for me. Sometimes it bothered me how he thought I couldn't do anything without his help.

"Like that'll help. I could smell her across the field," growled Rosalie. She was probably upset I was once again disrupting her family's lives.

I brushed off her attitude and just concentrated on slowing my heart rate down. That was another thing Master Lee taught me. I was able to slow my heart rate so much you could barely hear the beats. I turned my monitor on silent so no one would hear it.

Jasper and Rosalie were the only ones to notice and when they both looked at me I just shook my head and they let it go. Everyone lined up with Carlisle and Esme more in front of us. Edward had me tucked into his side like all the other couples. I hoped nothing went wrong or they would be discovering my secret too soon for my liking.

We watched across the field as the three vampires came gliding out of the tree lines. The first thing I noticed was their glowing red eyes. They stopped a few yards in front of us. Two males and one female, all looked so different yet the same. Just like the Cullen's.

The man to the left had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail; he was tall and slim yet muscular. The man in the middle though still pale was significantly darker than the others. He was slightly slimmer yet taller than the first. He had long black dreadlocks for hair. The 3rd was the female. She seemed the most feral of the 3, same height as the blonde yet slimmer than both. She was catlike in her stance with a wild red mane to match her wild bright red eyes. Her eyes kept glancing around the field like she was always looking for an escape.

The darker one took the lead though it was obvious the blonde was the leader of this coven with the way they all kept their bodies slightly shifted towards him.

After introductions they discussed quickly the new game as Carlisle informed them Edward and I were leaving. Just as we turned to go, the wind caught my hair and the blonde one crouched ready to attack.

"You brought a snack," he growled menacingly.

Edward pushed me behind him as the whole family crouched to protect me. Even Rosalie though that was strange in itself. I hated that they felt the need to protect me. I started to get angry again and even without super hearing everyone could hear my heart monitor going crazy. Edward must've hit it as he moved me.

Jasper released a calm feeling across everyone for which I wasn't as thankful this time.

"I am no snack," I growled out hearing my monitor go too fast for a normal human not having a heart attack.

Laurent convinced their coven to leave and before I could get any angrier we were in the jeep racing away from the field. I finally calmed myself as Edward started to yell at me. Not smart honey.

"Isabella, what is wrong with you?! Do you have no sense of self preservation?! You just pissed off a tracker! Not even pissed off, he's excited for this hunt! He can't decide if he wants to drain you or fuck you senseless!" Edward was cut off by Rosalie growling at him.

Rosalie was driving Edward and I as the others did god knows what. They had a silent conversation; I'm sure where Rosalie was yelling at him in her mind.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a deadly calm voice. I was pissed at Edward for yelling at me like I was a child. He had no idea what I was truly capable of.

The world had heard of my father but being his child, being born the way I was, I was so much stronger and faster. My paternal grandfather would've been so proud.

No one answered me and I realized we were headed out of town. I grabbed the steering wheel causing us to swerve.

"So help me, Rosalie if you do not turn this jeep around I will jump out myself. I can not leave Charlie unprotected."

Edward nodded and Rosalie turned the jeep around grumbling profanities at the crazy suicidal human.

I told Edward to meet me in my room and I would make Charlie believe I was running away. Little did Edward know Charlie and I had a code.

After saying some pretty hateful things he knew I was leaving to protect him and would be back. Charlie acted heart broken but the worry he felt was real. I grabbed his hand and squeezed gently my own way of saying no worries.

He nodded at me as I stormed up the stairs to grab a bag already packed my Edward. I left the house slamming the door behind me (not enough to break it). We hopped into my truck as the jeep was already driven home to avoid 'suspicion'.

When we got to the house everyone was planning. They had gotten a visit from Laurent. He told them James (the blonde) was a tracker and when he wanted something he got it. Laurent was sent to the Denali's to try the animal blood thing. I knew it wouldn't stick for him but that wasn't my problem at the moment.

Rosalie of coarse argued about wearing my clothes. I couldn't care either way. Eventually she gave in. Edward gave me a quick kiss as always leaving me wanting more. I left with Alice and Jasper to Phoenix as planned. Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme would watch over Charlie and the town while Edward and Emmett tried to track James.

Finally in Phoenix, I thought as we went to the hotel room. I fell asleep shortly after arriving.

I wanted to see Peter and ask how he was. He had gotten bit by some spider a few months ago while on a trip in NY and shortly after his uncle passed away. I felt so bad, I didn't find out till after the funeral.

Truth is, I suggested Phoenix because I wanted to see how my best friend was. He worried me sometimes with the way we both attract danger. I knew I couldn't plan anything because my crazy pixie sister would see.

I tried convincing Jasper and Alice both that I wasn't worth it and they should just go back to the family, that I'd be fine. Jasper was adamant though that I was worth it and he wouldn't let anyone hurt me, ever.

I wanted to laugh at him that his brother already had. Edward, by constantly talking down to me like I was a child, hurt me more than any physical pain ever could. I knew I would be breaking up with him when this was all over.

Alice gasped as she saw my decision. She looked at me with venom tears in her eyes that would never fall and nodded as she understood my reasons. I smiled a sad smile to her.

"Alice, you will always be my sister, I just can't handle his condescending attitude anymore. I put up with it because I love you all but I can't do it anymore." She nodded and hugged me sobbing quietly into my shirt.

Jasper I think finally understood what was going on and surprised me by sending me pride and respect. I smiled in response. After that they ordered me dinner and I went back to sleep.

The next day we heard from Emmett that they had lost the red head and James figured out where we were. They were catching the next flight out. After we hung up, Alice finally had a vision. It was of my old dojo. I suddenly knew his plan.

James called as Jasper and Alice were checking us out. He claimed he had my mother and would drain her dry if I didn't meet him at my old ballet studio. I knew he didn't have her as I had texted her to make sure. Also, that 'ballet studio' was the dojo.

We had documents stating it was ballet so no one would get suspicious. I found the perfect time to dodge Jasper and Alice; as they were checking out I grabbed a cab. It was bright out and by the time they noticed I was gone they couldn't follow.

When I arrived at the dojo across the city I paid the driver and walked in. I saw the sign stating they were closed for holiday. I was happy Master Lee wouldn't be here for this. He has seen me hulk and even beating up a few punks but I didn't want him to see the full extent of my hulk that I knew I would need against a vampire.

I slowly walked through the front door. I took my monitor off and placed it on the front desk not wanting it to break when I changed. I've had to buy too many replacements already. I tried to act like my erratic heart beat was from fear.

"Mom," I yelled out, "mom, where are you?!"

I heard a maniacal laugh and knew this James guy was just loving it. He came out with a video camera in his hands. Son of a bitch wanted to tape this? That just helped make me even angrier.

"Tisk, tisk little Bella, falling for the old as time fake out," he was smiling widely at what he believed to be my foolishness. "You sure are a feisty one you know. I just knew after your comment in the field I had to make you mine. Lil Eddie wouldn't know what to do with a woman like you. I figure I could show him though," he said as he wiggled the camera to demonstrate how he would show Edward.

"I once knew a girl as feisty as you. I wanted her, to show her how to behave mostly. I did the same with Vickie dearest. I didn't get the chance though. The girl, you see, should've been easy prey in that asylum but there happened to be a golden eyed doctor who apparently loved the girl as if she were his own child. He changed her before I had the chance to break her and change her myself. I killed him slowly but never found the girl. Funny how now I find another I want even more and you happen to be with the first, and only one to have ever gotten away." I knew he must've been talking about Alice. I would have to tell her.

This whole time she thought she was changed and abandoned in reality this monster killed the one who saved her.

I was getting even angrier now, "son of a bitch," I growled at him.

"Tisk, tisk Isabella, first thing we'll have to teach you to watch that tongue of yours."

He than slammed me into the mirrors on one of the walls. I hit it so hard there were shards of glass embedded into my side. He was laughing again now. I was really angry now.

I slowly stood up noticing the unnatural angle of my leg. I snapped back straight and smiled as his laughter ceased. I felt the bone heal again and my whole body started to grow.

"You shouldn't make me angry James," I grinned as my voice became huskier and glanced right into those bright red eyes with my now glowing green eyes, "you won't like me when I'm angry."

James dropped the camera mouth agape as I charged him, faster than humanly possible. I tackled him to the floor and we rolled around a bit fighting at inhuman speeds. The Cullen's were just arriving but all stopped in the door.

James was momentarily distracted and was about to make a run for it but I jumped behind him using my foot to push him into the ground holding him there. He didn't have a chance to scream or even beg as I yanked his head off with one hand. Jasper being the only one still slightly with it came over to help me with the rest of James.

He was about to start a fire in the building when I stopped him. "Please. No. fire. Here." I spoke in my broken hulk English. It was hard to speak in this form. "Explain. Later. Fire. Outside. Now." He nodded in understanding and had Emmett and Alice grab pieces of James to take someplace to burn.

He must've known I needed the calm because he started to project for me. I sent him my gratitude and let the calm flood over me. I felt myself shrinking back to my normal size.

"Thanks jasper, it's just, this is my old dojo and Master Lee will have my head if he finds out I let you burn it down. As it is I'll have to find a way to pay for the repairs."

"Don't worry Bella, we'll take care of that," Carlisle said, finally speaking.

I noticed them all staring at me ad looked down self consciously. I thought they must've been staring because of my shredded clothes hanging off my body barely covering anything. Then I realized it wasn't that, they noticed my scars. They saw every mark, every little imperfection on my body.

Just because I can heal crazy fast doesn't mean I don't have marks left. I just heal faster therefore getting scars quicker.

"Thanks Carlisle I'd appreciate that," I said through gritted teeth not liking the judging eyes Carlisle and Edward were giving me.

Jasper sent calm out again but I just brushed it off. I didn't need anyone's help let alone this judgmental family.

"I apologize for keeping my secret from you guys; it was for your own safety I assure you." I turned to Edward, "Edward I was going to wait till we got home but now is as good a time as any. I can't be with you. I don't love you and it's quite obvious from the way you treat me that you don't love me either. I'm sorry I let this go on so long. I really do love your family as my own but I'm afraid none of you know the real me. Maybe some day you will but who knows at this point."

I turned back to Carlisle, "thank you Carlisle for offering to pay for the damages. I promise I will pay you back. I think you guys should head home now; I have some friends to visit while I'm here. I will be back to forks soon though. If you guys aren't there when I come back I'll understand though I would hate for you all to leave because of me. I really would like to remain friends."

It was true. I really had begun to see them as family and didn't want to loose them. Maybe Edward and I could even become friends once he realized that just because his body is eternally seventeen doesn't mean he needs to act like a spoiled child. Hopefully one day, he'd learn.

**One week later**

I had come back to forks a few days ago. I was upset to find that Peter had actually moved to NY and didn't tell me. I got in touch with Aunt May. She told me Peter was just going through a tough time since his uncle passed and they decided to up and move.

Peter was actually taking pictures now for the Daily Bugle, some small time news paper. That was always his dream.

He loved science and was amazingly smart, but pictures were Peter's passion. Aunt May caught me up on his life and told me he got accepted already for NYU. Also I guess there was a new super hero in town. Some guy called Spiderman was running around in tights fighting crime. Sounds like someone I could hang with. Looks like I'll be make a trip out there for summer break.

Aunt May thought it'd be a good idea to surprise Peter and even offered me the spare room for the summer. Can't wait to see what kind of trouble we can get into in a big city.

Maybe I'll even run into this famous Spiderman, I hear Peter's the only one to have ever caught him on camera.

**A/N Alrighty, this is a one-shot folks. Maybe if I get some ideas for an actual plot I'll add to it. Still trying to get back into the groove for my unfinished stories though. Let me know what ya'll think!**


End file.
